Wax and Wane
by Have A Cookie Krunch
Summary: She lives in the Forbidden Forest as a wolf, but not.  And then something happens: she is sent a letter, an invitation to the castle she can see, from where she sleeps.  Undecided ending, but there will be a pairing.  Probably Draco or the twins.


**Author's Note: I'm gonna be real quick with this, 'cause I know you all wanna get on with the reading. I'm placing her in the year right below Fred and George, and a year above The Golden Trio (and Malfoy. What? You never know) because I couldn't figure out who I wanted to couple her with… Anyways, if I got it wrong, and the twins aren't 13 when the first book starts, please tell me. I wrote this with no access to internet. I only had the Complete and Updated Guide To The Magical World Of Harry Potter right next to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Opening Letters, and Other Wolfish Practices<strong>

The moon; the full moon. It scared me. It scared _us_. It was a symbol of fear among our kind, but it was also a symbol of admiration. It could transform us, and make us different. It could merge our inner wildness with the calm façade we all pasted on the outside of our being.

We all had something in common, something we all needed to hide from those who would shun us. It wasn't easy growing up without a proper family, without someone to care for us, or to hold us when we cried. Whenever we got hurt, there was no one to hold us, or comfort us.

We helped each other, we loved each other, and we looked after each other. The only ones we could turn to was our fellow kind. It wasn't easy, but we made it somehow. I had to mature myself beyond my age, and I wasn't granted the normal childhood most other children my age had.

I was the leader of our small group. The 'Mother'. We were a pack, and at eleven, I was the oldest. Our peaceful lives living as wolves were beautiful, and everything was fine, until I got that accursed letter.

It had come by Owl on my 11th birthday. Owl Post was very common for us. We often saw the birds flying overtop us, carrying packages, or letters, or sometimes both. There were a lot of the birds in the morning, and they all headed up to a large castle carrying some kind of letter or package.

We often jumped from trees, and snagged the ones with the packages, which contained candies of different flavors. We used the packaging to learn how to read, and to write, and we recycled the boxing, using it to make bedding out of the leaves, twigs, and other bits and pieces we found.

But when that _letter_ came, our nice family was ripped to pieces.

"Get back here!" I yelled, running after Honey, who was trying to escape with my letter, and probably rip it apart with her teeth. Her canines weren't as long as mine, but they were still formidable

Honey's blonde curls streamed out behind her, making her an easy target as the sun shone on her golden locks. I'd found Honey, along with her twin brother, Duke, abandoned at an orphanage. It was a full moon, and I'd seen them both swaddled in blankets, and transformed into wolves.

I'd stolen them, and brought them with me into the forest. They were both eight, the oldest apart from me.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, relying on my senses of smell and sound to lead the way. I caught up to Honey, and grabbed her about the waist, snarling from deep within my throat.

I grabbed the letter with my dirty hands, long and ragged fingernails scratching Honey as the letter was ripped from her grasp. The letter had come as a surprise, as it had been dropped on my head, and had woken me up, from a deep slumber.

I looked on the now dirty front, and read slowly, pronouncing the words in my head, and confusing over a bunch of them.

Ms. Chocolate  
>Leaf Bed On The Ground<br>Forbidden Forest  
>Hogwarts Grounds<p>

Chocolate was my name, but I had no idea what the Ms. in front of it stood for. I assumed it was some sort of honorific, like Alpha. I looked at the third line. For-Bid-Den Forest I read, pausing over the first word. Were we living in a den that had already been bidden for? I had no idea. And the last line made absolutely no sense.

The kids and I had been educated. I had often snuck out to the Regular's teaching buildings to learn how the Regulars acted. The Regulars were the ones who didn't have our powers. Our curse. Our misfortune.

I wasn't stupid. I caught on to things quickly. I had stolen books, which we kept hidden in the hole in the trunk of Oak. Oak was the tree where we slept. Those books had taught me many things, and they were precious to me. Even the children didn't know about them.

I opened the envelope, and began to read. Few things made sense to me, and I had to read them more than once.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Chocolate

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of circumstances being as they are, we have asked you to meet Headmaster Dumbledore, tonight, on the front steps of the castle near the forest you live in. He will explain to you everything, and should you accept to come to our school, he will have all items you'll need prepared for you.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

I looked at the letter strangely. A lot of it didn't make any sense, but one thing was for sure. I needed to meet this 'Dumbledore' on the front steps of The Castle. I turned my head at Honey, who was licking her bleeding hand, and growled. I brought the letter up to my mouth, and promptly ripped the letter to shreds, so that she would never find out what it said. It didn't matter anyways. I had the letter memorized.

Honey glared at me, viciously, and snarled, her upper lip curling as she did so. I growled back, so ferociously that she started to whimper. I glanced around. We were quite far from Oak, and it was starting to get dark. Duke and the others would be waking up right about now, to fine Honey and I not there.

I turned to Honey. "We'll get back by Wolf."

I sat on the ground, and Honey stood to the side, waiting for me to transform. It was a special ability I had. I transformed along with other werewolves on full moon, but I could also transform at will, which was something no other werewolf could do.

Transforming on a day other than Full Moon wasn't painful in the least. Plus, I could control my beast, unlike the others. In less than a minute, I was in wolf form. I walked over to Honey, and nuzzled her with my long snout, my ragged loose dress made to be able to withstand my changing.

She stroked my silver fur, which gleamed in the sunlight, as if each strand of hair was a thin shaving of real silver. I watched her, with blood colored eyes. My wolf form matched my Regular looking form. My _human_ form. I was what was called an albino. Ironic how the one façade I did have to hide my Wolf from others, it was a façade that was shunned.

I growled up at Honey, telling her in Wolfen to hold on tight. I knew she'd understood when she wove her hands into my soft fur, and grasped it. I bounded off into the forest, racing through the trees that were my home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry. I know it's short. The next one might be a bit small as well, but this is what came out of my imagination. I'll make up for the shorter chapters with (sort of) faster updates. And a big sorry to all you awesome readers who are waiting for Nico's First Love, and An Uninvited Guest, my other fanfics. I'm sorry. This had to be written. Once again, If I got anything wrong, please tell me, and I'll make sure I change everything.**


End file.
